El Ejército de Dumbledore
by Azulz Friki
Summary: Ginny y Neville lideran la rebelión en el colegio con el Ejército de Dumbledore. Tienen la amistad, la fortaleza y la autocrítica de su lado, pero algunos de sus miembros tienen algunos defectos que complicarán la tarea de mejorar la situación.
1. Ahora era algo peor

**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso pertenece a JK Rowling. Escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Emoción positiva: **Fortaleza.

* * *

><p><em><strong>EL EJÉRCITO DE DUMBLEDORE<strong>_

_Por Azul y Amarillo_

* * *

><p><strong>I. Ahora era algo peor<strong>

Debíamos ser fuertes ese año. El Ministerio había sido tomado. Todo volvía a ser como en quinto año, solo que más oscuro y peor; no era nuestro futuro, nuestra profesionalidad lo amenazado ese séptimo año tan frío y tétrico…era nuestra vida. Nuestra vida era algo frágil, que podía resquebrajarse siendo torturado. Sufriendo. Como en ese ambiente, tan oscuro. Tan distinto al que conocí toda mi vida. Aquel ambiente cálido, tranquilo; no existía. Y parecía que nunca iba a volver.

Estaba en el expreso, en el mismo compartimiento que Luna. Ella no prestaba atención a nada más que la revista de su familia, _El Quisquilloso_. Luego de un rato, lo puso dado vuelta, según ella, para ver los hechizos escritos por toda la revista. Sonreí. Repentinamente, escuché unos pasos apresurados pero pesados. Miré a todos lados con preocupación, y parecía que el sonido también había alertado a mi compañera.

Entonces, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió. Allí estaban. Dos personas que, sin duda, eran mortífagos. Abrí los ojos como platos mientras ellos le lanzaban un _Incarcerous _a ella, y como Luna se agitaba temblorosamente en el suelo, con unas firmes sogas apretando su cuerpo. Uno de los mortífagos la tomó bruscamente y tuve ganas de gritar. Pero me contuve. Vi como se la llevaban.

_Debíamos ser fuertes ese año_. Sí, pero tras esa manta de fortaleza que aparenté, mis sentidos chillaban, dolidos. Llevarían a Luna a Azkaban o a alguna casa de algún mortífago. La torturarían con las maldiciones que habían vuelto locos a mis padres.

Cuando los dos mortífagos se fueron, la fortaleza se quebró finalmente. Y rompí a llorar. Las lágrimas eran amargas, ácidas, duras. Frías. Como si todo se hubiese congelado. Porque todo era peor. Se habían llevado a alguien inocente. Llevaron su crueldad a cruzar todos los límites posibles. Sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado, como me apretaba el hombro en señal de apoyo y también noté el brillo de un pelo rojizo, pero no me importó mucho. Las lágrimas seguían.

—Neville…—susurró ella; Ginny.

Me levanté del asiento; temblaba frenéticamente. Me agaché y dirigí mi mirada hacia el piso. Allí estaba. La edición de _El Quisquilloso_. Con solo ver la portada supe porque se habían llevado a Luna; porque su padre apoyaba a Harry, al bando de la luz. A la última oportunidad que nos quedaba. Me pasé el brazo débilmente para que las lágrimas no se vieran tanto. Tomé la revista y me dirigí al asiento al lado de Ginny.

Miré a la pelirroja, que también tenía un destello cristalino en sus ojos castaños. Las lágrimas no resbalaban por sus mejillas. Ella tenía una increíble fortaleza. Yo no. Ella levantó la vista y me observó, con una mirada vacía, triste, desolada. Supe que estaba tan destrozada como yo. Por lo que dije, con voz ahogada:

—Debemos ser fuertes este año —dije, con la voz temblorosa, pero con expresión firme.

—El Ejército de Dumbledore no fue algo solo por quinto año —musitó ella, aún mirándome desoladamente—. Hay que reunirlos. A todos.

—Y volver a la carga —concluí.

Ese año necesitábamos mucha más fortaleza que el año contra Umbridge. Porque ahora era algo peor.

Algo mucho peor. Más terrible.

Pero, sin duda alguna, en algún lugar de nuestros corazones, encontraríamos la fortaleza y rebeldía para encarar a los mortífagos y a su líder.

Porque el Ejército de Dumbledore tiene valentía, tiene fortaleza, y tiene tanto coraje como para rebelarse de algo que no parece tener una salida, a pesar de que era algo peor.


	2. ¡Ejército de Dumbledore!

**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso pertenece a JK Rowling. Escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Emoción positiva: **Amistad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>EL EJÉRCITO DE DUMBLEDORE<strong>_

_Por Azul y Amarillo_

* * *

><p><strong>II. ¡Ejército de Dumbledore!<strong>

Estábamos en pleno octubre. Después de enviar muchos mensajes secretos, recordar la lista de hace dos años y lograr que todos supiesen la fecha de encuentro, allí estábamos. Los más o menos veinte jóvenes que nos rebelábamos frente al dominio del Innombrable.

Los miré a todos, con algo parecido al orgullo. Todos me miraban, como inquiriendo si yo era el nuevo líder, pero siempre que alguien lo decía explícitamente señalaba a Ginny con la cabeza; yo no tenía dotes de líder. Ella sí.

Ese primer encuentro tras casi dos años sin Ejército de Dumbledore empezó con un discurso de parte de la nueva líder. El ambiente era frío, duro. La tensión estaba en el aire. La noticia sobre lo que le pasó a Luna se había difundido con rapidez y la gente estaba algo asustada.

Ginny se aclaró la garganta y empezó:

—Por casi dos años no hemos actuado, no hemos hecho nada. El Ejército de Dumbledore ha vuelto, pero no solo como un grupo de aprendizaje. Debemos ser una familia. Debemos formar lazos de amistad en este lugar si queremos perdurar. Repasaremos lo que aprendimos con Harry, sí, pero hay que estar más unidos en esto. Las traiciones no están permitidas.

Mi amiga dirigió una mirada furtiva y acusadora a las personas que eran de la casa Ravenclaw en la Sala Multipropósito, como si fuera su culpa que Marietta Edgecombe nos hubiese traicionado años atrás. La mayoría de ellos se encogió de hombros o mostró absoluta indiferencia. También vi que Zacharias Smith se movía su corbata de Hufflepuff con nerviosismo, como si hubiese pensado en traicionarnos o algo así.

—Bueno —terminó Ginny, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios—. ¡Ejército de Dumbledore! —chilló, como una firma de nuestra identidad.

Fue como si nos sincronizásemos. Los otros veinte y yo gritamos, al unísono, el mismo grito de guerra que la menor de los Weasley dio. Como si fuésemos una familia que se conocía tan bien como para saber en qué momento sonar a la par.

Sonreí. La amistad no tardaría en llegar al ED.

— ¡Ejército de Dumbledore! —grité junto a otros pocos que habían querido revivir ese momento de unidad.

Quien sabría que, meses después, en el amanecer de un tres de mayo, yo gritaría esas mismas palabras frente al mismísimo Innombrable.

Esas palabras significaban la unidad, la amistad que se había formado entre nosotros. Porque teníamos nombre, no éramos solo _nosotros_, no; éramos los revolucionarios, los que luchaban por los cambios.

Éramos el Ejército de Dumbledore.


	3. Y se autoproclamó el mejor

**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso y sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. Escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Emoción negativa: **Vanidad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>EL EJÉRCITO DE DUMBLEDORE<strong>_

_Por Azul y Amarillo_

* * *

><p><strong>III. Y se autoproclamó el mejor<strong>

—Yo soy el mejor en el ED, ¿no está claro? —dijo Terry Boot, alzando la voz. Su tono de voz petulante me recordó al de Draco Malfoy—. Soy al que mejor le va en esto.

— ¿Qué demonios? —Expresó Ginny, con el ceño fruncido por la declaración del Ravenclaw—. Neville es el que mejor le va; es muy bueno en DCAO a pesar de que no lo parezca.

El chico suspiró, como si pensase que no valía la pena defenderme así. Yo me ruboricé, perplejo ante el hecho de que Ginny me había nombrado como el mejor del ED, cuando había mucho mejores que yo.

—Bueno, en cierta forma, a Longbottom le va bien —masculló—. Pero a mí me va mucho mejor, eh. _¡Expelliarmus!_

Lanzó el encantamiento desarmador y mi varita se cayó al suelo. La gente había dejado de lanzar hechizos y ahora nos miraban a ambos, como esperando una disputa.

Recogí calmadamente mi varita y pensé en los ratos que pasaba con Luna o con Ginny. Sonreí y me fijé en esa sensación que me embargaba al estar con ambas o con una de mis dos mejores amigas. Apunté al frente mío y musité:

—_Expecto Patronum_. —De inmediato, una cría de león plateada salió de mi varita y empezó a dar vueltas por el lugar. Moví de nuevo la varita y se disolvió—. ¿Tú puedes hacer eso a la primera? —pregunté, con una ceja levantada.

Terry Boot gruñó, en señal de derrota, y volvió con su pareja para seguir practicando los hechizos.


	4. Manzanas y Patronus

**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso y sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. Escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Emoción negativa:** Egoísmo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>EL EJÉRCITO DE DUMBLEDORE<strong>_

_Por Azul y Amarillo_

* * *

><p><strong>IV. Manzanas y Patronus<strong>

—Pásame esa manzana, Smith —siseó un chico que apenas conocía: Terry Boot, de Ravenclaw. El chico parecía muy hambriento. Seguramente por una razón u otra no había podido cenar en el Gran Comedor.

—Es mí manzana —dijo el otro chico, poniendo énfasis en la palabra "mí". Le dio un mordisco, como para asegurarse de que el Ravenclaw ya no la tomase, y sonrió victorioso al ver como el chico se daba la vuelta mientras mascullaba en voz baja:

—Egoísta.

Sonreí levemente mientras, después de ese incidente, se volvían a escuchar los gritos de "Expecto Patronum!" y ver como animales cobraban vida en un color plateado. El caballo de Ginny galopaba alrededor de la Sala Multipropósito, dejando un brillo color plata tras de sí.


	5. Un cobarde

**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso y sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. Escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Emoción negativa:** Cobardía.

* * *

><p><em><strong>EL EJÉRCITO DE DUMBLEDORE<strong>_

_Por Azul y Amarillo_

* * *

><p><strong>V. Un cobarde<strong>

El chico rubio y de ojos marrones se levantó de la mesa de los Hufflepuff. Lo reconocí enseguida; Zacharias Smith. Aquel que, en la primera reunión del ED, parecía haber ido hacia allí solo para oír la versión de Harry sobre lo ocurrido en la tercera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Aquel que se había movido la corbata nerviosamente en el discurso de Ginny cuando ella mencionó que no era posible una traición.

Zacharias Smith salió del comedor, seguido de muchas miradas al ser de los primeros en salir, junto a los pertenecientes a la casa Slytherin.

Y solo tuve una palabra para describir la actitud de ese chico: cobarde. Pero, si pudiese agregarle otra, sería traidor. Nos había traicionado por su propio bien, para estar vivo al final de la batalla.

Evité que me doliera, pensando en el lado bueno: nadie más que él del ED de diecisiete años se había retirado.


	6. Charlando con Smith

**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso y sus personajes son de JK Rowling. Escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Emoción positiva: **Autocrítica.

* * *

><p><em><strong>EL EJÉRCITO DE DUMBLEDORE<strong>_

_Por Azul y Amarillo_

* * *

><p><strong>VI. Charlando con Smith<strong>

—Fuiste el único del ED que se marchó, Zacharias Smith —le dije con un tono levemente acusador.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Me comporté como un cobarde. Solo me importaba mi vida…no me importaban los demás —masculló él, tristemente.

Yo le sonreí, alegre de que haya reconocido sus errores sin demasiada dificultad. Recordé como había huido, sin pensar en nadie más que él, y que ahora estuviésemos hablando en la desocupada sala de profesores, él como profesor de Alquimia y yo de Herbología. Habían pasado años, muchos años.

—Está todo bien con tus alumnos, ¿no? —pregunté.

—Sí. Parece que son menos traviesos que los tuyos; tú te encontraste con los sucesores de Fred y George Weasley. —Ambos pusimos una leve mueca con el nombre del difunto.

—Hugo y Louis dan muchísimos problemas, la verdad —concluí, con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro—. Discúlpame, debo irme a preparar mis clases —dije, levantándome del asiento.

—Está bien.

Salí de la sala y me dirigí rápidamente a mi despacho.


End file.
